


Time Heals All Wounds.

by Missy_Moo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: Requested on tumblr:Elsieeee!! Can I request a Loki X Female!reader of him revealing to her that he is alive, after his death in Thor: The Dark World.Loved this one.enjoy!





	Time Heals All Wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> These were written a while ago. my request box is always open on tumblr at; https://boomitsbucky.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

Thor had been the one to go to Loki’s room looking for (y/n). She was sat in the corner of the room curled up in a chair reading one of Loki’s many books. She hadn’t slept much in the past however long, she had managed to sneak down and see Loki a few times after he was imprisoned on Asgard.

The moment Thor stepped into the room (y/n) knew he was gone. She stood on shaking legs and numbly listened as Thor held back tears explaining to her what had happened to her love. How he had done it for his brother and for her, to keep them safe. His words gave her no comfort, it wasn’t until Thor promised he would look after her that she broke down.

A loud howl of despair was heard throughout the palace, her knees hit the floor clutching her book to her chest as Thor tried to comfort her.

“GET OUT!” She screamed throwing her arm out sending out a shock of energy that sent Thor back against the far wall. Thor left silently bowing his head as her sobs echoed down the empty corridors.all the palace staff knew better than to even speak on such a sullen day.

It wasn’t for three months afterwards that (y/n) began to leave Loki’s bedroom. The first day she left, she was dressed in all black except for the green sash around her waist and gold band in her hair. She went to the gardens and picked some flowers. Her and Loki would walk for hours just talking and trying to find different flowers and herbs.

After spending the afternoon wondering around (y/n) was tired, her days had been spent in the dark crying for weeks on end so just the few hours outside made her exhausted.

She had just stepped inside the palace doors when she saw Odin stood on the golden steps two guards stood either side of him. (Y/n) hadn’t set eyes on Odin since friggas funeral. She couldn’t stand the man, never had and never would forgive him over the way he treated her love.

Ignoring the god she marched back to Loki’s room. The anger inside her growing as she noticed some of Loki’s books had been moved from the shelves and the knives his mother had given him after he returned from his first battle, were missing from their place above his bed.

Clenching her fists (y/n) tried to control her temper. How dare he, how dare Odin come into Loki’s room. Take his things. Touch his most prized possessions.

Changing into her battle armour that was extremely similar to Loki’s (y/n) made her way to the throne room. The knives in her hands and the stormy look on her face had the maids scurrying out of her way. Pushing open the doors letting them hit the walls with a loud thud echoing through the room.

“Odin!” She growled stomping toward the king, the guards running towards her were thrown out of the way with one movement of her hand. Odin stood and slowly made his way to the bottom of the steps. (Y/n) stopped a few meters away from him. Her chest heaving with anger.

“Lady (y/n), what do I owe this pleasure?” Odin bowed his head at the woman before him. If (y/n) had been thinking clearly she would have realised that an Alfather bowed to no one. Especially not the lover of his unloved son. But anger had consumed her pumping through every fibre of her body.

“How dare you! How dare you enter his chambers and take his things. You may be his father Odin but you have no right after the years of abuse and torment he suffered under your watch. You are a disappointment and a thief. Loki deserves so much more, if you had given him just the slightest chance he would have flourished and became the greatest ruler Asgard could have ever wished for. But he’s gone. He’s dead and already almost forgotten by everyone but me, I blame you for his death and I blame you for his awful life, you took away his right at a life Odin. So I’m taking what’s left of yours.”

(Y/n) was surprised that she had managed to get so close to Odins throat with her knife, the blade pressing against his skin. Before his hand was holding her wrist in a vice like grip.

“I know you were fond of my son Lady (y/n) but-“

“Fond?!” Her voice dripping with rage. “He was the love of my life, you will never understand the profound loss and pain I endure everyday knowing he no longer breaths the same air as us. That he died for nothing. Never will I feel anything close to the love and loyalty I felt for Loki. Hopefully the feeling of your blood running down my fingers will take the sting off knowing Loki died cold in the middle of a Barron land without me at his side.”

Odin quirked up his eyebrow at the woman in front of him. Twisting her wrist making her drop the dagger before quickly disarming her other hand he pulled her toward his wing of the palace. For how old Odin was he was just as strong as he had ever been.

“Let me go!” (Y/n) screamed kicking and clawing at the Alfather. It wasn’t until they reached Odins chamber that she was let go, shoved into the room while Odin spoke to the guards at the door informing them that he did not want to be disturbed and if he was there would be trouble.

(Y/n) paced back and forth glancing around for a weapon. Her magic was no match for Odin, he was a god and she was just a simple asgardian with the privilege of training with frigga.

“I have seen many a thing from you over the centuries Lady (Y/n) but never would I have envisioned you threatening and almost succeeding in killing the Alfather.” Odin closed the door standing with his arms crossed.

(Y/n) stood still looking up at Odin frowning slightly. Something wasn’t right, now the Adrenalin has slowed from pumping through her veins she noticed it. The way he spoke, the way he held himself. It wasn’t Odin.

It was Loki. The glint of mischief in his eye, the way he stood tall and strong, the tone of his voice and his annoyingly smug smirk.

“Oh you little shit.” (Y/n) breathed out, her heart speeding up again. Her palms clenching as she stared at Odin, the more she looked the more she saw.

“Is that anyway to speak to your king?” He asked as a green light moved around the room slowly, the room was a replica of Loki’s chamber, the one (y/n) had spent months curled up mourning in. Until the light flashed and there he stood, the god of mischief, rightful king of Asgard.

Loki stood in front of her in his usual green ensemble, his hair slightly longer now just touching his shoulders.

“You died.” (Y/n) spoke shakily, tears stinging in her eyes. “I mourned for you! I grieved for months! I threw Thor across a room!”

Loki snorted at that. Looking at him now, stepping closer (y/n) noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks sunken in. He looked so tired. Gently (y/n) raised her hand touching his cheek. Letting the tears slip from her eyes now.

“I’m alive my love, I’m right here.” He whispered reaching up to grasp the hand that had rested on his cheek squeezing it gently, his other arm slipping around her waist gently pulling her into his chest.

“It’s been three months Loki.” She whispered closing her eyes as her head rested on his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart.

“I know my love, I had things to sort out first. I could not have you knowing I was alive until Thor had left Asgard and I had reassigned the new staff. If it could have been done differently It would have been.”

“I understand. I’m glad you’re here.” She breathed as Loki ran his hand down her back his face pressed into her hair. “I have missed you my love, I knew if you got close enough you would recognise me. I just hadn’t counted on you storming into the throne room ready to kill my father.” He barked out a laugh.

“I never liked him.” (Y/n) muttered looking up at him. With a smirk Loki leant down and pressed his lips to (y/n)s, it was deep and passionate. They were together again and that was the way it should always be.

If Odin and Lady (y/n) didn’t leave his chamber for the next few days, no one said anything.


End file.
